1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a process for producing stable asphaltene suspensions. The suspensions comprise asphaltene particles, an oil-water emulsion and an emulsifying agent.
2. Description of Related Methods in the Field
Crude petroleum is refined to produce fuel and lubricating products. Crude petroleum may be supplemented with lesser amounts of other crude oils from bituminous sand and shale. These crude petroleums require greater or lesser amounts of refining to convert them to products based on their properties. Their properties are determined by the sum of the component properties.
Crude petroleums with greater amounts of impurities including asphaltenes, metals, organic sulfur and organic nitrogen require more severe processing to remove them. Of these constituents, asphaltenes are removed relatively earlier in the refining process because they interfere with processes such as hydrotreating used to remove the other impurities. In particular, asphaltenes produce amounts of coke which deactivates hydrotreating catalyst. Asphaltenes also form precipitates and contain precipitate precursors which hinder subsequent processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,757 to S. J. Puttock et al. discloses the preparation and combustion of fuel oil emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,052 to A. C. Ludwig discloses the emulsification of rock asphalt. The emulsions are formulated to be effective as binders for limestone aggregate coatings, seals, coats, pliable mats and other applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,977 to S. E. Taylor discloses emulsions of oil in water. These emulsions are noted for the relatively high proportion of discontinuous phase. The emulsions are suitable for pipeline transportation.
U.K. Patent 1,340,022 to A. Goudsmit et al. discloses the preparation of aqueous suspensions of asphaltenes. The suspensions are prepared by mixing water and colloidal clay with a suspension of asphaltenes in an organic liquid. The organic liquid is then removed by evaporation.
There is a need in the art for a process which consumes and commercially uses solid asphaltenes from a solvent deasphalting process.